Rockman CAN Defeat Airman
by RandyPandy
Summary: As it turns out, Rock can defeat Airman... with a little help from his friends. Warning: Crack fic, minor use of bad language. -RM2-


Inspiration video: htt p : / / ww w . youtube . com / watch ? v =gzqEfO2 _k8s & fmt=18

* * *

If Dr. Light had heard the wave of cursing that had just left Rock's mouth, he would have grounded him for eternity and never let him leave the house again. Even if Dr. Wily appeared in their front yard and danced the Macarena in a pink tutu.

To cross those annoying disappearing blocks in Heatman's stage, our favorite boy in blue needed a jet ski that for some odd reason was possessed by a Robot Master with a big fan for a mouth. Really, did Wily design that robot on a really hot summer day?

"Rock!" Roll's voice screeched over his radio and he winced. He had forgotten that someone - his sister - had been listening, and had probably heard everything. "Watch your mouth!"

"But I can't defeat Airman!" the Blue Bomber shouted back. Dodging yet another tornado, Rock leapt to the side and fired off his buster at the other robot. Come on! He could finally do it! After falling off the precarious platforms, being beaten up by enemy robots, and using up who knows how many energy shields in the process, much less E-Tanks.

Rock yelped as his shot was blocked by an incoming tornado, which flung him into the air before he landed on the ground. "Give up!" his enemy shouted.

"Never!" Rock growled back heroically. As he groaned and got to his feet, the E-Tank he'd been carrying around landed on his head. "Ouch!" Snatching up the E-Tank, he drank it down.

"Don't worry, Rock!" his sister's voice came cheerfully. "I get the impression that help is on the way!"

"Who could help?" Rock muttered back as he stumbled to his feet.

At that moment, a group of swirling, green portals opened. Both Rock and Airman blinked and stared at the portals. Nothing like that had ever happened before. "Any idea what's going on?" Rock asked.

"Nope," replied Airman.

Suddenly, from one of the portals, two figures stepped forward. One was a human girl with blond hair and a pink dress. The other was a red robot with long, blond hair. "There they are, Zero!" the girl shouted.

"Don't need to say anything, Ciel!" the red robot, presumably Zero, shouted as he dashed towards Airman, who dodged the attack.

"Now X!"

A Buster shot, which appeared to be a lot like Rock's but seemed to be... charged? (Rock could find no other explanation, even though he knew Busters couldn't be charged...) plowed into the giant fan. Rock's head whirled towards another one of the portals and spotted two robots, one a woman in pink and maroon armor (who had spoken) and a blue robot that appeared to be... himself? But he looked a lot older...

Two more figures leapt from yet a third portal. "Rock Buster!"

"Heart Flash!"

The blue figure also reminded Rock of himself, and the pink-armored girl for some reason reminded him of Roll, but he mentally shrugged and just watched the proceedings. Hey, the less work he had to do, the better.

And from the fourth portal appeared a very tall, very BALD robot man. The older version of himself (X, the woman had called him?) freaked out when he saw him, but the man dove towards Airman as yet another version of himself (but without a helmet) tossed what appeared to be a LEGO figure at the Robot Master and knocked him down.

"Take away MY victory, why don't you? I'm the only one that defeats Rockman!"

The angry voice came from a black-armored robot that was accompanied by a purple wolf. iWho the heck is that? Some guy with a fish helmet?/i If Rock's suspicions were correct, the black-armored robot, who was now pelting Airman with shots, had come from the sixth portal, where a red-armored robot with a black visor and a yellow scarf was just standing, smirking.

"Just how many people are coming?"

As if on cue, two more figures, a red-armored boy that seemed to resemble Zero and a brown-haired girl appeared. "Aile!" the boy shouted in exasperation at the girl. "Rock On already, will you?"

The girl blinked. "Sorry Vent." She held up a piece of blue metal. "Rock On!"

Rock was dizzy. The girl now looked like him. What in the name of Light was going on?

For the first time, Airman suddenly seemed to realize just how much trouble he was in. "Oh SHI-"

He didn't even have time to finish the statement as a giant combination attack from everybody present plowed into him, finishing him off and flinging the Item 2 into the air. Reflexively, Rock reached out and caught the item, before turning to the various people. "Er... thanks?"

"The hell were you thinking?" the black-armored robot growled, running up to Rock, grabbing him by the collar, and lifting him off the ground. Rock yelped, dropping the Item 2. "I'm the only one that beats you! Me!"

"Ignore him!" The robot with the visor and the purple wolf grabbed the black robot and held him back as Rock was dropped rather unceremoniously to the ground. The visored robot tossed him into the portal they had come out of and brushed his hands off as the wolf barked and jumped into the portal.

"Sigma? What the...?"

"X! How magnificient to see you! And as an S Class Hunter too! Well done! I knew you had the potential!"

Rock turned as his older-looking counterpart stared at the bald man with a completely befuddled expression on his face. "Um... what happened to your face scars?"

"What face scars?" the man, Sigma, asked, blinking in confusion.

"C-Commander Sigma?" X said, the words sounding forced.

"Ah, it does not matter. I had an accident, didn't I, that gave me a permanent disfiguration in your time?"

"Y-Yes, Commander Sigma," X said, sounding unsure of himself. Helplessly, he turned towards the pink armored woman. "Alia...?"

"Well, it seems that this version of Si- Commander Sigma is from before he- ithat/i happened," Alia noted, eyes wide.

"That explains a lot," X muttered as Sigma cheerfully patted his shoulder and jumped through the time portal. Sighing, X turned to Rock. "Be careful, will you? I'd like to exist."

"Y-yeah..." Rock said as X and Alia jumped through their portal.

"See ya, other me!" the blue armored boy that had come with the pink armored girl shouted cheerfully. "We're heading back to our own world!"

Rock waved back at them, smiling a bit. At least they seemed to be the most normal out of all these people, even if they did seem to have a materialized existence.

He looked around for the red-armored man, Zero, that had come with the human, Ciel, but they had already vanished. "They don't seem to be the kind to stick around."

"Wow! So you're the first Rockman!" the boy that looked like Zero and the girl that looked like him ran up.

"First Rockman?" Rock gaped, wide-eyed.

"Vent! We can't tell him anything!" the girl gasped.

Vent winced. "Oops. Sorry Aile," he said. "Well, bye! Nice to meet you!" He dashed into the warp, blond hair trailing behind him.

Bowing, Aile smiled at the blue robot. "Well, it's been an real honor to meet you, original Rockman!" She waved cutely and leapt through the portal.

The last figure present, the boy without the helmet, picked up the LEGO figure that had landed on Airman. "Killed two birds with one stone," he commented. "I found the Kobun and saved the original." He grinned at Rock. "Bye then!"

Rock sighed and just flopped down on the floor. "This is just weird..."

"What's weird, kid?"

Yelping, the blue robot jumped up and stared at the red robot with the yellow scarf, who apparently hadn't left. "Just who do you think you are, scaring me like that? I don't even know you!"

The last words wiped the smile off the red robot's face. "That's right, you don't," he said thoughtfully. "You wouldn't know Forte, either..."

"Forte?" blinked Rock.

"Never mind." He smirked at the boy, flicking him on the forehead. "Be careful, 'kay Rocky?" Without waiting for a response, he jumped into the portal that he had pushed the black-armored robot into.

At that moment, all the portals closed, leaving Rock alone in the room with a jet ski and the remains of a robot. "Roll? Did you catch all that?"

"Yeah... I mean, I saw nothing! Nothing at all! Nope, no people came from the future and other worlds! Ha ha!"

Rock sweatdropped. His sister didn't want to think they were going crazy, did she? It didn't matter to him. Maybe intentionally forgetting was the best thing to do. Maybe now he can actually go water skiing one day, now that he had a ski.

As he picked up the Air Shooter, he shuddered. He still hadn't gotten that image of Wily dancing the Macarena in a pink tutu out of his head.


End file.
